1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Smother-In-Law
|pun = "mother-in-law" |image = File:Smother-In-Law.png |date = March 5, 2007 |location = Muncie, Ohio |episode = Today's Special: Death |imagewidth = 300px |previous = Who Fart-Dead?/Kitchen Sunk|next = I-Boned|quote = "Everybody who has a mother-in-law can sometimes find them...trying. You suck it up and learn to leave each other alone. But then there's the bitch like Barbara, who's better off...left for dead."}} " ", Way to Die #326, is the fourth death to be featured in "Today's Special: Death", which aired on August 1, 2011. Plot Barbara, a meddlesome, shrewish, obnoxious and overweight mother-in-law, pesters her son's wife Sabrina (her daughter-in-law) by nagging her about her son's food preferences. When Sabrina is cooking vegetables, Barbara puts cheese on them much to the former's disgust, also insulting the mother-in-law's weight. Taking offense, Barbara calls Sabrina a "dirty little bitch" while giving her a slap in the face. In anger, Sabrina stabs the knife into the wooden knife holder before leaving. Barbara then tries to take a frozen pizza out of the freezer, but the box is wedged between other groceries. The force of Barbara's tugging sends the refrigerator crashing down on her. When the freezer fell on top of her, the sharp end of the door cuts through her jugular vein and carotid artery while the rest of the refrigerator breaks her skull into pieces, and she died instantly as a result. "Now with her daughter-in-law out of the way, it was time to cook some real food. That's when Barbara... got the cold shoulder." Interviewees *Dr. Ava Cadell *Dr. Khyber Zaffarkhan Alternative Description * "A horrible mother-in-law is criticizing her son’s wife’s every move in the kitchen when she slips and grabs the oven handle, causing the entire appliance to crush her." (Spike TV website) Trivia * In the German dub, this death was depicted to have taken place in Indiana instead of Ohio. Foreign names *'Suegra Congelada' (Frozen Mother-in-law) - Latin American dub. *'Suegra Plasta' (Bore Mother-in-law) - Spanish dub * Das schwiegermonster(The monster-in-law) - German dub Category:Anger Deaths Category:Bullies' deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Death by crushing Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Idiots Category:Accidental death Category:Death by karma Category:Bleeding to death Category:Death by impalement Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Object accidents Category:Means of Death Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Death by broke skull Category:Original Episodes Category:Villain deaths Category:Body Damage Category:Brain Damage Category:Death by broken neck Category:Head damage Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:Bitches Category:Rude humans Category:Death from being rude Category:Bad people Category:Fat People Category:Guilty People Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Deathtraps Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Screaming people before dying Category:Victims screaming before dying Category:People screaming before dying Category:Death by brain damage Category:Death by head damage Category:Death by head injury Category:Death by bleeding Category:Death from blood loss Category:Mean people Category:Death from being mean Category:Death as justice Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Death by disasters Category:Crushed to death Category:Bleeds to death Category:Death by stupidity Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:Impaled to death Category:Slashed to death Category:Death by slashing Category:Stabbed to death Category:Death by stabbing Category:Harassing deaths Category:Provoking deaths Category:Blood Coming From The Mouth Category:Victims Died Alone Category:Deaths that end with doggerels Category:Dr. Khyber Zaffarkhan Category:Swearing Category:Instantaneous Deaths Category:Complete Monster